This specification describes an audio system for engine harmonic cancellation (EHC) designed to cancel sinusoidal sounds associated with engine harmonics. An example of an engine harmonic cancellation system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/426,537, published as U.S. Pub. 2008/0095383, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.